The Cold Road to Glory
by Sir Render
Summary: It's a story about two brothers fighting for control in east Gaul alongside the legions. The conditions are brutal, but for the soldiers... it's just another day to die in glory.
1. Chapter 1 Waiting and Freezing

_Rome: Total War._

This chapter starts off with the two brothers in the snow sitting near the trees as one of them slowly loses hope.

* * *

The Cold Road to Glory:

Chapter One: Waiting and Freezing

It was a cold, cold night for us legionnaires especially since it was snowing in the middle of winter up here in Central Gaul. The other troops seemed to be shivering in the cold snow near the weak camp fire, while the superior officers enjoyed themselves in the tents. Life was hard for us, as soldiers and as human beings; we lost half our legions in the past few months when we had conquered all of the tribes, villages and hordes nearby; now we're just freezing our selves to death ever since our general died in battle last week.

"Valerius, I've just heard news that Captain Placus Silanus Furius is taking over command, and we're heading north for our last campaign against the Valontia Tribe then we'll finally be back to our homes in Arretium!" My brother, a fellow legionnaire, told me this as I was beginning to lose hope.

"At least we'll be able to leave this frozen hell, Decius how far off, is the Valontia Tribe?" I asked.

"About 20 miles north of here, we'll be able to make it there by tomorrow night." He replied.

"Hmm… just don't die on me during our last battle. We've already lost half our cohort." I said.

"Don't worry; I'm a veteran as much as you are; besides our remaining 60 legionnaires is enough to defeat some worthless barbarians such as the Valontia Tribe." He arrogantly said.

"Don't underestimate the Gauls, that's what cost us so many soldiers during our campaign from Arminium all the way here in Central Gaul." I said in counter to his arrogance.

He laughed. "You shouldn't praise the enemy; you might become one or worse, lose to one."

"Decius, I've fought against chosen swordsmen, naked fanatics, spearmen and even falxmen; not to mention being chased by wardogs, being bombarded with flaming arrows and javelins, then being charged by cavalry units. I wouldn't be scared or even think about defeat after so much battle scars I've earned in our campaigns." I said with my sense of pride.

He laughed again. "Well, let's see if those battle scars will do any good in the next few weeks."

"Get to sleep soldiers! Tomorrow we head forth to Valontia Head Village." A superior officer yelled.

It seemed to be an hour before sunrise when our new commander woke the legions up and ordered us to march north. Our army was called "Gallic Legios VIII", it comprised of 6 legionary cohorts, 4 legionary first cohorts, 4 cavalry wings, 2 _onager_ units, and 4 _auxilias _(archer, soldier and light). My brother and I were in the 2nd legionary first cohorts marching in the early winter of 92 B.C. Food was scarce, the cold air wasn't helping and every other day we were ambushed by a horde of thieves. Some say this would be a living a nightmare, but I think it's just another day to die in glory.

"Tomorrow's our last day before we finally head back home, I can't wait to taste my wife's cooking again and being able to see my kids after all these years in this campaign and the ones before as well. I can't believe we've fought and survived the Carthaginians, the Spanish, the Dacians and now the Gauls." He said while marching next to me and reminiscing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss holding my _gladius_, my red shield, and wearing my blood-soaked _lorica segmenta_" I said.

"Let's celebrate and get wasted after our triumph in Rome and at our houses in Arretium." He said with excitement.

I laughed. I reminded myself of our days as kids dreaming to fight alongside the legions and winning victories for Rome. Now I look at myself, my dream has almost been completed, not only that, I'm a first legionary cohort at the age of 37. We became first legion after our double campaign in Spain fighting the Carthaginians and Spanish, when I turned 29 and my brother 27. This would count as illegal, but our legion (2nd Legion Cohort IV, at the time) proved to be more than enough qualified.

Then as the legions marched on the snowy road between two large groups of trees, we heard a loud, unnerving noise, it sounded familiar and impending.

"What the hell is that noise?" Decius asked seemingly irritated.

"A warcry…" I said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it... sorta.

Here's some RTW vocabulary: Gladius short roman sword used for stabbing, used by soldiers, guards, etc. Lorica Segmenta legionnaire armor. Onagers literally meaning donkey, because of the kick it gives; it's basically a catapult. Auxilias foreign soldiers used to support the legions; usually armed with chainmail and a spear.


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush in the Trees

Yup, the feared warcry of the barbarians... let's see how the legions deal with it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ambush in the Trees

Our commander yelled, "ITS AN AMBUSH! LEGIONS GUARD POSITION! CAVALRY COME WITH ME! ARTILLERY BEHIND THE LEGIONS! AUXILIA PROTECT THE FLANKS!"

The forest road was narrow and extremely hard to get through if not heading in a straight line; the legionary cavalries followed the general to the other end of the trees and disappeared amongst the snow and wood. The artillery was to be protected and so it headed in between the main legions and so the legionary cohorts surrounded the onagers, defending each direction; while the first legionary cohorts and auxilias guarded the north and south parts of the tree road. The units were a bit shocked but prepared to fight for their lives.

Our legion was guarding on the north and the front part of the army, alongside the 3rd first legion with about 80 soldiers, while we only had about 60 (the full amount was 120 for first legionary cohorts). In about 10 seconds after we rushed and mustered to guard positions, javelins flew over the main legions protecting the artillery and so they mistakenly formed _testudos_. Then the bad had just gone worse, chosen swordsmen attacked the south of the road and cavalry charged from the east forest through the testudo formed legions, leaving only the 2nd and 3rd first cohorts and a group of auxilia on the north. It was up to us to change the course of the battle, not to win, but to survive.

"We have to hurry! The main legions might not hold off the cavalry back in time and where is Captain Placus?" Our superior officer yelled. "3rd first cohort and you auxilias come with me to prevent the cavalry from getting to the onagers. 2nd first cohort, guard this area and reinforce us if necessary."

"Sir Yes Sir!" The groups yelled.

This seemed to be like a decent plan at first, but things just got from worst to a catastrophe. As the 3rd first cohort and the auxilias headed towards the main legions, they were also ambushed by 4 groups of naked fanatics from the west forest. The auxilias didn't stand a chance, but they still fought to the death, I guess it was up to the 2nd first cohort to save them.

"Units Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" I yelled fearlessly.

Then in a split second, the 60 man legionary first cohort charged and screamed with our shields held forward and our gladius' held up high. We ran towards the first group of naked fanatics and sliced through them like paper, but the other three groups proved to be quite a hassle.

The superior officer from earlier said while fighting, "Thanks guys, but we can't hold them off forever, you auxilias head towards the enemy cavalry we'll take care of these guys."

The auxilia followed their orders and headed for the cavalry to bring them down, this turned out to be a seemingly bad plan because 5 groups of both swordsmen and warbands ambushed them from the east forests.

"NOOOOOOO!" Our superior officer yelled.

Then heroically in the nick of time, Captain Placus and the 4 cavarly wings came out of the east forests as well, right behind the swordsmen and warbands, and then decimated them to pieces.

Captain Placus yelled, "UNITS, HOLD YOUR GROUND!" then he charged forth against the enemy cavalry who were annihilating the main legions struggling to form back to standard guard formation.

Before we knew it, the tides had turned and the enemy lost morale so the south legions and the north legions took care of the remaining, wavering enemy forces on their flanks.

The battle was over and Captain Placus ordered a casualty count as well surviving forces:

We started with 1,107 units, suffered 211 casualties, giving us 896 units left.

The main legions only have three-fourths of their main forces left, and luckily the artillery was never damaged, first legions are still strong, the cavalry remains unharmed, and the auxilias are still alive. This ambush could have gotten worse were it not for the general's plan to attack sides of the north ends of the forests and eliminate the skirmishers and archers first then come back to support the legions. He proved to be a worthy general after this battle.

"The battle only lasted forty minutes, which is surprisingly quick." Decius said.

"Yeah, are you ok?" I asked.

"Of course, we've been through tougher situations, besides it's not like we were directly targeted." He replied.

"True, but lets just be cautious for now, besides we're only five miles away from our final destination. Then we leave the cold forests for home." I said.

"Units form up! We're heading to Valontia Head Village!" He commanded even though we were still tired from the ambush, he boosted the morale of us regardless of the conditions. We braced ourselves and strolled forward through the falling snow.

* * *

Yup in real war, people do die and people do kill; you follow orders even if they may seem unthinkable. Sounds like paradise huh?

Note: if you don't know the difference between the main legions or the first legions, they are both almost to the equivalence of army and marines, it's just legionary first cohorts are superior, more experienced soldiers. Also testudo literally tortoise, it's a defensive formation used to protect each other from javelins and arrows, but leaves you like target practice for incoming cavalry.


	3. Chapter 3 The Empty Village

Marching through the cold falling snow after being attacked may seem brutal, but that's the way it is for a soldier...

* * *

Chapter Three: The Empty Village

We marched across the open snow and the sun was covered by the thick clouds in the sky, we have marched for an hour since the ambush earlier. Finally we had reached the gates of the village, Captain Placus ordered the onagers to tear down the walls, and so they tried and crushed the gates with ease. He ordered the 1st and 3rd first legions into the village to scout any enemies.

Surprisingly they came back unharmed and a bit shocked as the superior officer told the captain, "Captain Placus, our soldiers have confirmed that the village has been completely abandoned and ours for the taking."

"Hmm… suspicious, very well, Officer Gaius, order the main legions 1-6 and the auxilia wings to rest and stay at the village for the night, you stay here as well. The first legions, onagers, cavalrymen and I will be on the east hill you see to your right. Order them to stay alert." Captain Placus commanded.

"Of course, a trap, very well, we shall defend the village from the enemy." Officer Gaius said intrigued.

"First legionnaires, onagers, and cavalry wings; come with me, the rest of you follow Officer Gaius' orders." The Captain said strictly.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Everyone said in synch.

"Wonder what's going on?" I said.

"Valerius, didn't you hear? Captain Placus thinks the village is a trap and doesn't want to take any chances." Decius replied.

"Hmm… smart move; let's see where this is going." I said.

Captain Placus and the forces behind him marched towards a hill on the east flank of the village. There we waited for hours, soon night fall came and all we had to eat was hard, stale bread from the village we last raided. The air became colder and we couldn't bring out a fire, because it would give away our position.

"So how are you holding out?" Decius asked.

"I'm alright; we'll probably be here for awhile if the enemy is patient enough." I said to him.

"Yeah sure, like the Gauls would be the patient type, barbarians aren't necessarily what you would call a smart enemy, I mean their savage and fearless, but easily outsmarted." He seemed to inform me, that I didn't know that already.

"I think I know exactly who my enemies are, but that ambush back in the trees made me a little suspicious, I mean it doesn't take a genius to come up with that tactic but barbarians are usually the type to face his opponent straight in the eye." I said.

"Maybe they have a scholar for a leader." He laughed.

"Maybe, but some thing is telling me we should be more careful to who we're dealing with." I said with a serious tone.

All of a sudden one of our scouts spotted some warriors on the west and north side of the village which was covered by snow and trees. Captain Placus was right. The scout reported back to the captain, he said they have a massive army on each side. So Captain Placus ordered the first legionnaires to wait in the nearby forests under the hill, until he orders the onagers to fire and the cavalry to attack, he would then use the 1st and 3rd first legions to attack while the 2nd and 4th guard the hill or reinforce the other two legions.

"Units get to your positions." The captain commanded in a low, but strong voice.

"Our last battle is gonna end in a bang." Decius whispered to me.

I laughed quietly, "I know, but don't start celebrating yet, victory must still be earned."

He laughed too, "Let's do this."

* * *

Another battle's on the way... let's see if Captain Placus can prove his real worth as a military commander in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 Siege in The Night

Chapter Four: Siege in the Night

We watched as the two armies exposed themselves to the open snow surrounding the village. Minutes passed, we saw 5 groups of chosen swordsmen, 5 groups of swordsmen, 4 groups of skirmish warband, 4 groups of forest warband and 2 groups of intimidating wardogs, they also had 3 short ladders and 5 battering rams; on the north side flank. We were told that the west flank had 6 groups of barbarian cavalry, 6 groups of naked fanatics, 4 groups of druids and 4 groups of chosen swordsmen, with 4 battering rams and 4 short ladders.

Gulp. "I think, this we'll be a lot harder then I thought." Decius said.

I laughed. "As I said before, never underestimate the enemy, it'll be the end for our legions and the captain himself." I paused and looked. "Hmm… they don't seem to notice us yet."

We watched as they sounded the unnerving bangs and deranged noises of their warcries, and then they would start pummeling the walls with battering rams, then setting up the ladders.

"Holy crap, I hope the main legions and Officer Gaius are ready to fight." My brother said as he watched them time after time crash the walls and roar into the night. "Why doesn't the captain order the charge now?"

"Think about it, he has to time it just right, if he sounds the horn too early we might be outmatched because Officer Gaius will be trapped amongst the village walls while all their forces are still in the open, and we'll be slaughtered like lambs. If he sounds it too late, Officer Gaius and the main legions will be absolutely massacred, and we'll be forced to retreat and be hunted down. It's all about timing in war, and you have to be extremely precise even under so much pressure." I informed him.

"Wow, you really know you're tactics and strategy. I can't blame the captain for feeling nervous if he was at this time." He said.

"Shh… it's almost time for the real battle to begin." I told him trying to focus.

"How can you tell?" Decius asked.

"The walls are falling…" I said before a brief moment of silence from us and the enemy.

The west and north walls had collapsed, there was a breath of silence…

Then the barbarian horde general ordered his units to charge forward.

We didn't know where Officer Gaius positioned the main legions all we know is that he's inside waiting for the enemy to come.

"UNITS CHAAAAARGE!" Captain Placus yelled with his strong, strict voice and then followed a horn.

Flaming rocks shot into the cloudy, night sky from the onagers and straight into a group of barbarians behind the charging units already in the village. Horses galloped down the hill and charged towards the barbarian warriors. The 1st and 3rd first legionary cohorts got up and followed after the cavalry. What amazed me was that Captain Placus was out there in front of the cavalry leading the way.

Soon the battle developed into mass chaos of blood, fire and the sound of swords clashing. The battle seemed to be evenly matched so far. Soon it would be 2nd and 4th first legionary cohorts' time to fight as 2 groups of skirmish warband charged towards the onagers. We destroyed them in an instant, so having ourselves exposed we charged towards the main battle.

In the mist of chaos, our legion managed to get inside the village and there we saw Officer Gaius and the remaining forces fighting for their lives on top of the village hill. The enemy cavalry seemed to be having trouble fighting against the spears of our auxilias, while we saw flaming arrows light up the night sky and into the enemy fighting on the north end of the hill.

With a sense of honor rising in me I yelled, "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Our legion soon attacked the rear flank of 2 groups of chosen swordsmen on the north end of the hill. They were outflanked and soon to be decimated, but then we heard a very intimidating bark from behind us.

"…oh please don't let it be them." Decius begged.

"Wardogs!" I yelled.

The legion hurried to the top of the hill as these demonic dogs ran through the fires being lit outside and into the village aiming straight at us. We got back into guard position on the hill facing north side, and we saw flaming arrows rain down upon the savage dogs. Though they were weakened, the dogs seemed too hungry to care about injuries, so they continued upon the hill. We prepared to defend our lives and our limbs as they maniacally headed for us, but a cavalry wing had appeared in the open walls to charge and slice through the already injured dogs. I felt relieved and less nervous being able to keep my limbs in tact, then a cavalry soldier went up to our legion.

A cavalry man told us, "Captain Placus requires your assistance; he orders your legion to _hold the line_ outside while the cavalry wings attack the west flank of the village."

We unconditionally followed our orders and soon joined the fighting back outside with the other first cohorts. We were already tired from running back and forth but we held the line as much as we could, then all of a sudden up in the night sky, flaming arrows rained upon the already damaged legions.

"Crap! Darn it, we can't hold the line while under literal fire for long. We need support, but from where?" Decius asked with a bit of anger.

Then we saw a huge, fiery rock crash upon a group of forest warbands from the onagers up on the east hill.

"Well that's convenient." Decius said in a bit of awe.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" I said while trying not to get my head sliced off.

After a bit of tireless and blood-splashed fighting against the enemy swordsmen, we wore them out and eradicated the rest of the enemy in front of the four first legions. The onagers stopped firing, but there was still some struggle back in the village.

I yelled even if I'm not of proper authority to, "Units! Back to the village!"

Somehow, they followed my orders and on we ran even though we were exhausted from the fighting earlier. When we reached the village, the enemy on the west flank was struggling for their lives as they were trapped by Officer Gaius and Captain Placus on both their front and rear; and the north flank was clear. In a matter of minutes, the trapped enemy was obliterated and the battle was over.

We started with 896 units and suffered 346 casualties, giving us only 550 units left. While the enemy had about 2,400 soldiers and were absolutely annihilated with 11 units left as prisoners.

The units were tired, not just physically, but spiritually as well; after so much fighting in the snow and in the trees you could say that we could finally earn our rewards and the much needed rest for freezing so long in Gaul. The battle was over, but something told me the war wasn't done just yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Struggle on the Snow

Chapter Five: Struggle on the Snow

After the failed siege by the enemy, we had spent three days in the village finally being able to rest in warmth and cover after so long in the open and freezing snow. After our short recuperation in the village, we were finally heading back home to Rome and Arretium.

"Finally, can't you wait to eat something other than cold, hard bread?" Decius asked feeling enlightened.

"Yeah, these past few years up hear in Gaul really got me homesick and I'm just aching to see my wife again." I replied.

He laughed, "I know me too."

It was sunrise and everybody was eager to go back home, I couldn't blame any of them, especially month after month of marching and conquering, from heat to rain and then to snow fall, a guy could get tired being away for so long from his family, but thankfully it was our time to see our families again.

"Units form up (and we did), units forward (and we marched out of the village and down the road of the open snow)!" Captain Placus commanded.

We followed his orders and marched through the road, we know this will take another few months or so to get to Rome, but the fact we could see the people we've been missing gave us the motivation to continue on.

Two months have passed and the weather has gotten worse than we had considered, some of us are dying in our sleeps as fierce blizzards blow upon our already freezing faces and bodies. Every other day a snow storm would cover up the road and block the routes to other towns. Today, our current location is in the middle of the road between Alesia and Lugdunum, we don't know whether to keep marching through the intense snowfall or to camp out and wait for the storm to pass.

"Well this is certainly a great way to end a campaign and give us hope that we'll able to head back home alive after so long." Decius said as he shivered.

"As long as we maintain enough food and luck with the weather, we should be able to stay alive and reach Lugdunum in the next week." I said trying to not think about dying.

"Valerius, I think our luck with the weather isn't going to help, I mean we've already suffered losses from the past blizzards, this one is most likely not going to be any different." He said to me.

"Sometimes a little belief is all it takes to survive; besides, it's not as bad as being ambushed out here in the open, frozen tundra. Just stay hopeful and we might be able to pull through." I said to keep his spirit up.

"I guess, but the captain hasn't even decided on what we should do yet."

"Let him think, it's a tough decision if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know it is, but we should decide now before nightfall arrives and everything gets worse."

Officer Gaius came towards our legion and said, "Captain Placus decided we should keep moving rather than freeze out here regardless of the blizzard. It may seem suicidal, but at least this way we'll have some distance covered even with minor casualties." He left after he said this.

"Do you think the captain's gone COMPLETELY INSANE?!?!?" Decius asked.

"Well, it is a difficult matter, by the way; but we have our orders, so let's move out." I indirectly replied.

My brother sort of mumbled on as we got into formation and marched through the frozen water around us and in front of our faces. We marched for hours through the powerful winds of ice and cold air, and each step seemed to make us colder and colder… then the snow became so extreme it was like thick fog so we could hardly see thirty feet in front us. All of sudden we heard, that familiar and unnerving sound that we had heard so many times in our campaign.

The thick fog lifted little by little as we struggled through, then across the fiercely snowing tundra we saw a massive army twice our size and marching through the snow. They were coming and coming very soon; they seemed to be about a kilometer away from us, giving us time to muster ourselves against the enemy.

"…Crap, not again, when will this end?!" Decius cried out to the invisible sky above us.

Sigh, "Another day to die… Bring it on." I said.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle in the Blizzard

Chapter Six: Battle in the Blizzard

With only 513 units left, it was "Gallic Legios VIII" last stand if not, our utter doom. The enemy had about 1,220 units marching upon our already devastated army, but whether we liked it or not, we had to fight regardless of our conditions.

Captain Placus ordered us to our standard battlefield guard positions. The four first legions in the front, the six main legions behind us, the artillery and archers in the rear, the skirmishers in the far front, the auxilias on the legions flanks and the cavalry wings to the far right side. Captain Placus put Officer Gaius in charge of the cavalry while he himself commanded the legions, and gave out his speech to us.

"Today we face the enemy head on and straight in the eye, so there will be no room for cowards. They outnumber us significantly, so be it, we will fight like lions instead of men. Today we make our last stand not just as soldiers but as human beings as well, so give one last prayer before we go into the chaos of battle. The Gauls refuse to back down even as we have shattered their eastern countryside, but I know I have brave men at my back and only the enemy in front of me. There is no shame in having fear there is only shame letting fear rule you! So remember brave Romans, strike hard, strike without mercy!!!" He yelled with his powerful, commanding voice as we cheered into the heavens.

"Captain Placus is right, so let's finish them off so we can head home; and Valerius stand strong like you always have so we can kill all these bastards together." He said with his spirit shining stronger than steel.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, let's kill them all and celebrate when we get home."

We were indeed ready to fight, not for victory but for sheer survival even with the difficult obstacle in front of us; I believed we were going home alive.

Yet something unexplainable had occurred, the scouts in front of us reported the Gauls weren't lead here by a normal barbarian warlord, but someone we all knew… General Flavius Herennius Flaccus, our general that had "died" a week before the siege at the Valontia Head Village. The legions and Captain Placus himself couldn't believe this, General Flavius was our leader and we were sure he died in battle over in Central Gaul; we were shocked to hear that not only was he alive, but he's sided with the enemy. We were felt betrayed and this haunted some of our troop's morale, we lost a great deal of morale, but even so, the battle ahead was coming.

"What the hell is going on?" Decius cried in confusion.

"I don't know, but this would make sense considering our earlier battles." I pondered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in desperation.

I tried to answer, but the enemy warcry was too close to be ignored; so we got into guard positions and prepared to defend ourselves and the soldiers behind us. The legionnaires of the frontline were indeed confused and nervous, but kept a bold, sharp look to inspire everyone behind us, thus battle then began.

"Units prepare to battle!" Captain Placus yelled into the sky.

The onagers started firing their huge boulders into the flurrying sky and into the front line of the enemy. The enemy cavalry was twice as large as ours and so the archers fired at them first, luckily the enemy cavalry was in standard tight formation and ours was in _wedge_ formation. The skirmishers in front us threw their javelins into the sky and rained upon the enemy skirmishers then ran for their lives. About half of them made it back to the legions alive.

The frontline naked fanatics raised their swords high and shields forward, and then charged straight at the four first legions. Each of our legions had only about 35 men while the four naked fanatic groups had about 54 units charging forward. We brought them down with two _pilas_ each soldier fired, to about 45 units each group; then began the true duty of every heavy infantrymen, hold the line. The four swordsmen groups and the four chosen swordsmen groups behind the naked fanatics began charging for us as well, then the main legions behind us were ordered by Captain Placus to reinforce the first legions. Though we were still outnumbered, we continued fighting for our lives; the onagers continued firing upon the enemy, then we were joined by the remaining auxilias to hold the line regardless of their capabilities.

We kept fighting hard and killing as much enemies as we could, but we had to deplete their morale somehow. A light auxilia troop told us there were groups of druids twenty feet from our location, I asked him to request the onagers to annihilate them. As the light auxilias ran towards the onagers, the enemy cavalry charged forward aiming straight for them and into the artillery. Officer Gaius wouldn't let this happen so he ordered the remaining cavalry wing to intercept the enemy cavalry through the middle row. The legionary cavalry were too outnumbered but they fought hard as the arrows continued to rain down on the enemy cavalry. The light auxilias got to the onagers and we assumed the druids were destroyed, luckily they were damaged but not completely killed, the enemy morale seemed to be diminishing after only twenty minutes on the battlefield fighting us.

The falling snow wasn't much help to us or the enemy during the battle, but soon the snow would save our heads. The battle seemed to be going evenly but something unexpected happened, the onagers were out of ammo and couldn't support us anymore, the archers were losing arrows and eventually would have to fight head on. The situation seemed to be on the enemies favor, but Captain Placus came up with a desperate but effective plan by gathering snow to make snow boulders and to use snowballs against the enemy cavalry. Cunning and crude, but would give us an almost limitless supply of support ammunition, thought it took time to gather snow for the boulders; we had to make do of what we could.

The battle seemed to be turning tides but the enemy general lost his nerve by using himself and his bodyguards to charge the left flank of the legions while our cavalry was still fighting the enemy cavalry. He road across the back of his warriors trying not to get hit by huge piles of snow from the sky; when he made it across he charged through our left flank and was planning to charge across all our legions.

I was too busy fighting the enemy infantry and didn't notice the enemy general had his spear aiming straight for my head.

"Damn it!" Decius yelled then ran to my left and pushed the general back with his large red shield, this made him vulnerable to the enemy infantry, so a swordsmen sliced off his head right in front of my eyes. I was stunned, but I had to keep fighting regardless of the greatest loss I had just suffered. This angered my already tired mind and body, so I fought harder and more fearless than every before; I sliced through the horses of the general bodyguards and charged through the enemy swordsmen.

My mind became enraged, furious and berserk; I couldn't control myself as I slaughtered a path through the enemy. Every slash and stab I put more intensity to than I was trained too. Eventually, I massacred the whole left flank of the enemy by myself and yet I still survived. The other legions saw me destroy everything in my path, but continued fighting the enemy in front of them, the enemy cavalry slowly but steadily deteriorated as well as our own cavalry. The remaining auxilias moved from the lines and helped kill the cavalry meaning the battle was almost over. The remaining legions and I continued fighting the enemy as they were beginning to diminish and lose morale.

The last enemy warrior fell and the snow stopped falling; there was a sad silence all around the battlefield. We had started with 513 soldiers and now we only have 109, some soldiers were killed by fighting and others by exhaustion. The enemy was defeated completely, but we were supposed to be going home together; instead we were going home torn apart.

Captain Placus asked how many of us are still alive, he counted 12 first legions, 28 main legions, 26 auxilas, 14 archer auxilas, 10 light auxilias, 9 onager units and 10 cavalry units. We had found out Officer Gaius died while fighting amongst the cavalry; my brother Decius, I buried him with all the other troops. I kept his gladius for a last memory, before I buried him. He wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend; but as a soldier I have to move on…


	7. Chapter 7 A Road Like This Never Ends

Chapter 7: A Road Like This Never Ends

Like the frozen snow that turned my heart into ice, the spring had melted it into a soothing, but lonely rain.

After staying in Lugdunum, to rest and recover, Captain Placus had order the remaining soldiers to head back Massilia; we were finally going home.

The spring was warm and welcoming to a cold-hearted soldier, and the Mediterranean had never looked so beautiful. Arretium was just along the coastline that led from southern Gaul to Rome. But I wasn't going to see my family just yet, we were required to accompany the Captain back to the capital.

While stopping at the port of Sardinia, the Captain had asked to see me.

"Valerius, was it?" He asked. "What is your full name soldier?"

"I am Valerius Fertivus Hellatorius, of the 2nd First Legionary Cohort." I replied.

"Valerius, I've seen how you've fought in battle and by the Gods I could not ask for a better soldier. Which brings me a question, how would you like to become a Centurion?"

I was surprised, but reluctant, as much as a reward it was to have such an honor… all I really wanted was to go back home and be with my family. "Sir, it is an honor, but I must decline, I have fought many years among the legions and through those years I have lost many friends and have horrific images in my mind that'll probably haunt me for the rest of my life. Which is why, all I really want is just to go home."

"I understand, I will keep this offer available and give you some time to think more over it. Oh and, things back at home, I have heard, are not exactly the most peaceful times at the moment." He left and headed down to his cabin.

After more lonely nights gazing at the fading, crescent moon the sun appeared with homeland in sight. But things weren't as I expected, fire and smoke raged across the land, with Rome being at the center of the Inferno.

We got docked at a nearby village a few miles south of Rome and the Captain had once again raised his gladius, "Units grab your gear! We are to march straight to the forum in full uniform as an entire legion, if any lowlifes attack you retaliate but do not break formation."

As I was putting on my uniform, the Captain approached me, "Have you changed your mind?" I looked at him, and I realized that it'll probably be another long war, before I see my family again. "Yes, I accept duty as Centurion."

"Then you will need this." He handed me the Centurion helmet that had the horse hair lined side ways. "Your officer had died back in Gaul; it's your turn to take his place."

I looked at Rome, and I thought to myself, "A road like this, never ends."

* * *

Wow, I totally forgot that I didn't finish this yet, I'm SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR SO LONG. Yeah, the reason being is that I was working on several other stories as well, but I never finished those and I forgot about this until I got the review about telling me to finish! THANK YOU.

I'm kind of debating if I should continue this series, because it was merely to test out my abilities as a writer. But to say the least I will not disappoint, if I do decide to continue as I have had many ideas about how to expand this story. Comments and Reviews are welcomed if you have as well as recommendations or criticisms.


End file.
